Who'd have thought it?
by starry-eyed-torchwood-lover
Summary: Jack/Gwen. Smut/romance/fluff/other stuff. Jack pops the question and after lots of hassle and many appearing problems, can Gwen and Jack have there dream day after all. Some owen/tosh stuff too but story based on jack/gwen. rating T. please R&R ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So new story. Don't know where exactly i'm going with it but I had a sweet idea in my head about some fluffy Jack/Gwen and had to write it down. Please review and I will update.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Recommend- Demolition Lovers by PassionPoet. Great story!**

_Who'd have ever thought it?_

Gwen sat on the edge of her bed with her mother rabbiting in her ear. She wasn't listening and was just confused about the latest happenings in her life.

"Are you listening to me Gwen?" Her mother snapped.

"No" Gwen mumbled.

"God you are so rude. Now listen, I can't believe you are going to say yes. I haven't even met them." Her mother carried on.

"I'm going to say yes because it's what I want" She replied quickly. But she didn't actually know if she was going to say yes. She wanted to and could think of nothing she wanted to do more than rush in there and scream yes. But she was too confused to even go back to the hub. She had to. He must be heart broken. He must think that she didn't want to. Yes, the great Captain Jack Harkness, the strong arrogant and cocky man, had asked Gwen Cooper, who was by far the love of his entire lives, to marry him.

_Flashback:_

"_Gwen listen, I really need to talk to you I private" Jack hushed_ _in her ear as she stood next to_ _Tosh._

"_You don't mind if I just go for two secs do you Tosh?" Gwen asked politely._

"_Oh no! Don't worry about me, i'm sure you and Jack have got serious...business...to attend to." She nodded. She clearly thought that Jack wanted a fun quicky with his girlfriend._

_Jack and Gwen had been officially dating for 4 months but there relationship went back far further. They just couldn't fully be together with Rhys and all. But Gwen had come to her senses and dumped Rhys after he had said that he was going to slit Jack's throat if he touched Gwen. Gwen had feelings for Jack and had admitted it to Rhys, much to her own dismay._

"_Ok" Gwen replied and walked off with Jack up to his office._

"_What's wrong Jack, cos i'm not just letting you indulge in pleasures just cos you feel like it you know. We do have work to do" She smirked at him. Jack's face stayed blank and white. He looked so pale and frightened. Gwen was actually worried about him._

"_Jack are you ok?" She asked._

"_Urm...yeah listen Gwen I need to ask you something and please don't kill me..." He said, trailing off before asking the question. He got down onto one knee infront of a shaky Gwen and she felt her heart stop dead._

"_Will...Will you...Will you...marry me?" He stuttered. He was actually scared of her answer. Maybe she didn't want to have a serious relationship. Maybe she didn't want to commit to him, Maybe she didn't trust him enough to marry him. He stopped himself from thinking negative and stared up into her eyes._

"_Erm...I...I erm..." She started to stutter. God she felt sick. She didn't know what to do.'Yes!!' Screamed her head, and her heart. But she didn't dare say it. She pulled away from him and legged it out of the door, down the stair's and out of the cog door before Jack could even stand up. He ran to the office door and looked out. She was gone. Now he really felt sick._

_:End of flashback_

"Well, me and your dad haven't seen him and if you think you can just go off with this man without introducing him properly and then come skulking back when it hasn't worked out cos he's left you for some bimbo, then you've got another thing coming." Her mother said plainly.

"He's not like that!" Gwen half shouted agitatedly."I love him, and he loves me." She finished , shooting her mother a glare from the side.

"Then we meet him." She said forwardly.

"Look just let me get my head around things first would you. Jees" Gwen sighed and with that she grabbed her coat, phone and keys and headed out the door. " I'll see you in an hour or so" Gwen shouted back to her mum through the door. She headed for the hub.

000000000000000000000000000

"So, what happened. You better not have finished with her Jack" Owen said accusingly.

" I haven't" Jack replied shortly.

"So what was all that about?" Owen asked Jack as he walked further into his office.

" Nothing. You'll probably find out soon enough" He said matter of factly. Owen just stared at him.

"Whatever you do Jack, just don't hurt her with your stupid boundaries." Owen said before walking out of the door. Just then Gwen entered.

"Where's-" She started but was cut off by Owen.

"Up there sulking" He mumbled. She slowly made her way up the stairs and paused slightly at the door before entering nervously.

"Hello?" She said faintly as she entered. She looked over at his desk to see Jack looking at her, sadness filling his eyes. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She had caused that heartache but she was going to put it right.

"What's up?" He managed to choke out while pulling back the threatening tears.

"Yes" She whispered ever so faintly.

"Excuse me he asked, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Earlier you asked me a question and i'm answering. Yes" She explained. His heart skipped a beat, or several as he found himself holding his breath for a reason he didn't know.

"Gwen..." Jack started, but she carried on.

"I was confused and shocked but believe me there is nothing in the entire world i'd love to do more than marry you" She hushed out. Relief filling her. A smile grew on her face as she took in his shocked expression, which turned into a huge grin as he finally came to grasps with what she had just said. He stood up and walked towards her. She ran over to him and he picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug. There lips met and they only pulled back minutes later as the need for air became urgent. They both smiled into the kiss and she could have sworn he whispered thank you to her. _No thank you! _Gwen thought to herself as she clung onto her beloved Jack.

**Ok so hope you liked. Please please review and I will update. It will be slightly smutty but hopefully funny as well in the future chapters. Please review and carry on reading. I love positive feedback but like constructive feedback too. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the second chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. Xx**

"You ready?" Jack shouted through to Gwen from her living room. They were going out for the day, just the two of them. They would probably just walk around the bay a bit, get some drinks and ice cream. But it would just be the two of them.

"Nearly, two seconds!" Gwen shouted out from her bedroom. She jumped around desperately looking for her other shoe. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Jack stood at the door, smirking at her as she tumbled around, one foot raised higher than the other. Her breath caught in her mouth and her heart beated triple time as she saw the handsome man stood in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his usual get-up, but sporting a pair of very flattering jeans and a very tight white top, that showed off his muscle's and incredible six-pack. In fact, he almost looked as good then as he did naked. But she still preferred him without the material.

"You look err...you look..." She couldn't speak. She could swear she was dribbling. He walked over to her and moved past her. He leant down and pulled her shoe out from under the bed. He handed it to her.

"Oh, that's where it is" She muttered. She almost bit her tongue off as he walked up to her and leant down and kissed her softly on her neck. She shivered at the shear pleasure and swore as Jack chuckled into her neck. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" She grumbled, embarrassed at how easily he could control her. He laughed and kissed her again, on her lips this time. This time she responded and threw her arms around his neck while leaning her body into his. God how he felt so good.

They fell onto the bed as their tongue's fought in a very fiery battle to be the dominant one. Jack was winning, but as Gwen fought back he let her win, just revelling in the luxury of her mouth.

Gwen suddenly pulled back after what seemed like hours, looking hot and flushed.

"Day out" She breathed lightly, pulling herself from under Jack. Jack just nodded and laughed slightly as he pressed his lips, quickly, onto her cheek and she squealed. He stood up and grabbed her hands, hoisting her up to his level. They smiled at each other and walked out of the flat and into the middle of Cardiff, in each others arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still think that Tosh would win" Gwen said matter of factly.

"Yeah but she's not the strongest person in the world is she?" Jack argued playfully.

"And Owens not exactly the sharpest tool in the box" Gwen answered back. "Plus, Owen's not the strongest person in the world either." She finished.

"Yeah well Tosh ain't the Sh-" He stopped. " Ok you win" He chuckled. Tosh was probably the brainiest person in the whole world so he couldn't argue that point could he. She laughed at his words and he gave her a light squeeze as she leaned into him. They both smiled out at the world infront of them. Both so happy to be in each others arms.

"Gwen!" Came a distant voice. Gwen froze on the spot at the figure coming towards her. _Shit!_ She thought.

"So, here's the one who you refused to let me see" Gwen's mother huffed, pointing at Jack with a very stern finger. Jack suddenly felt like a little boy, being told off by a school teacher.

"Mam, listen..." " She faded off. She smiled to herself at the second figure making his way towards them. " Dad, thank god you're here" She breathed. She leant forward as if to hug him, but whispered roughly in his ear. " Help me. She's mad!" Her dad just laughed at her statement.

" Hello there sweetheart. Now who's this dashing young man?" Her dad said cheerfully, holding out a hand to Jack, who took it and smiled, shaking it in a friendly gesture. Gwen thought a minute. _Well, young ain't exactly the best way to explain him, he's over a hundred years older than you. _Gwen thought to herself again.

"Dad this is Jack. The one who mum's done nothing but bug me about" Gwen said. Her dad smiled widely.

"Ah so your the one whose marrying my daughter. Good choice Gwen." Her dad said happily.

"So, Jack is it. Hello i'm Gwen's mum and you listen to me. You look after her, and Gwen, make sure your not making the biggest mis-" She was cut off.

"Ok, shut up now mam!" Gwen said quickly.

After what seemed like hours of her mum going off on one in her ear, and Jack somehow managing to sneak off and talk to her civilised parent, she saw the two men walk towards them.

"Gwen, did you know that Jack's dad was in the R.A.F in the second world war." Her dad said, sounding extremely impressed.

"Yes" Gwen said simply, shooting Jack daggers for going off and having happy chats with her dad, while leaving her to fight off her snappy mother. _Damn that man. If he wasn't so gorgeous i'd kill him._ Gwen thought to herself.

"We were just going to go get some ice cream's love. Be back in a minute" Her dad said, as he and Jack walked off, leaving her alone with the wicked witch of the west again. She sighed.

"Well, you've got quite a nice bloke there love." Her mum said to her astonishment. Did her mother just pay a compliment to them?

"I told you" Gwen said quickly, and smugly.

"I know I know. Your dad seems to have taken quite a shine to him. And I must say, he seems like a very honest and polite gentleman" Her mother carried on. Gwen was in shock. Her mother had just become Mrs nice guy.

"So your not going to scream in my ear anymore about him being the wrong person, and not right for me." Gwen said hopefully.

"Of course not. Your dad wouldn't like anyone who he thought could hurt his daughter which means that Jack's got to be a good guy." Her mum sighed.

"He is" Gwen sighed back. Staring at the gorgeous Captain Jack as he laughed and fooled around with her dad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go on Tosh!" Gwen screamed. Jack gave her a sly look.

"Owen! Over there!" He shouted across the room. Owen threw the basketball over to where Gwen was stood, which confused her. She was on the opposite team. Just then she felt two strong hands grab her waist from behind and spin her round so he was infront. Jack caught the ball and popped it into the basket.

"Oy! That's not fair!" Tosh moaned. " It's a none contact sport. You can't pick someone up in basketball!" She finished. She screwed up her nose and shot jack the dead eye. Owen laughed at her.

"You just can't except that men are the greater species." Owen started. He and Tosh went off on an argument on their own. Gwen walked up behind Jack and poked him in the ribs. He spun around quickly as he jumped.

" You fouled" She teased him playfully. " We were only one goal behind you and you cheated all the way through. Me and Tosh didn't cheat once and we put up a pretty good fight, so that means that women actually are the greater species." Gwen pushed him playfully. He moved forward and pulled her into a cheeky hug.

"Oh, god don't you start with the battle of the sexes. I've got it all on dealing with Tosh and Owen's constant bickering" Jack laughed. Gwen tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. He looked down at her and they gazed at each other. Just then Ianto came up behind them.

He fake coughed to get there attention. They spun around. "Your mum and dad are here Gwen" Ianto muttered in a sort of butler voice.

"SHIT!" Gwen said. She ran to the door with Jack following closely behind.

"How the hell did you know where to come?" Gwen almost screamed at her mum.

"I remember you saying you worked at Torchwood and saw the paper with the address on your TV at your flat." Her mother said matter of factly. " Anyway, we need to sort out wedding stuff, don't we. I figured that Jack needed to be here too and doubted that we'd see him again until the wedding day if we left it to you." She said dryly. Gwen just stared at her. Jack looked horrified.

"You know what Mrs Cooper? You're the first woman to actually scare Jack" Owen said cheerfully, noticing Jack's face. Gwen's mum just gave him a sour look before turning to Jack and Gwen.

"Up to the office or what ever. Where ever it is that you work" Gwen's mum ushered. Jack walked off to his office with Gwen. Her hand gripped tightly in his as her mum followed behind, who was also being followed by her dad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Listen mum, we don't even know when we're getting married. It hasn't crossed our minds. You don't need to plan a wedding that hasn't been arranged." Gwen said straight forwardly. She was clearly annoyed at her intruding parents.

"Well, you can't have a long engagement Gwen. They look fake and like the people don't actually want to get married. The sooner the better. I bet Jack wants to marry you straight away." Her mother said.

"Jack thinks the same as me. Don't you?" Gwen looked at Jack, wondering what he did actually want to do. She'd never asked.

"I'm don't want to be the cause of and argument between you two Gwen. I don't mind. Id marry you anywhere any time." Jack said to her. She almost melted into his arms.He was so sensitive and just wanted the best for her. She looked back at her mother.

"Fine. We'll arrange it now" She sighed. She glanced back at Jack to make sure he didn't mind and he was smiling at her. Obviously he did want to marry her now.

"Perfect. Let the planning begin." Gwen's mum said delightfully.

**Hope its a good update for now. Same drill, please review and i'll update. Please give your opinions.**

**Plus, I know the characters are probably not realistic, but it's fluff so its meant to be how i'd like them to be. Which means (apart from owen, coz we love him for it) no stubborness, pretty much. Hope you enjoy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope I carry on impressing!!**

"Mam, just leave it! Can't you go more than 2 seconds without sticking you nose in!!" Gwen shouted to her mum. Her mum huffed and walked out of the tourist office mumbling something about being ungrateful.

Gwen sunk down onto the seat behind her and put her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt two masculine hands place themselves on her shoulders and massage them. She closed her eyes and leant back into his embrace. He moved further forward and wrapped his arms around her, bending down so his head was at her level.

She turned her head around and her lips crashed into his. After a few minutes, they pulled away and Jack just smiled before leaning over her and pressing the button to open the cog door. He walked through the door and left Gwen smiling to herself.

"You know, you two are starting to make me feel really bad about myself." Owen joked with Gwen as he walked through the tourist office doors.

"Isn't it impossible for you to feel bad about yourself?" Gwen laughed. Owen shrugged.

"Suppose so" Owen replied. He didn't sound really interested in there conversation but more bothered in staring at Tosh as she entered the tourist office. Gwen just rolled her eyes and opened the cog door, she entered the hub and went to find Jack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack?" Gwen called out. No answer. "Jack, you here?" She said again. Still no answer. "Hello?" She tried again. She heard scuffling and spun round. Nothing. Gwen pulled her gun out of her holster, and cocked it. She held it out infront of her and walked cautiously to the other side of the room, towards the cells. Gwen heard more scuffling and she could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest. She went down the corridors of the cells, and turned from side to side checking the area. She turned left down a corridor and stopped as she heard something. She screamed as something grabbed her from behind, by the waist and pulled her into a corner. She flung her arms around but as she was pushed into the corner, she came face to face with the person. It had to be him didn't it.

"Jesus Christ Jack!! you scared the shit out of me!" Gwen squealed. Jack smirked.

"Well there's just something sexy about a girl with a gun" Jack replied cockily. Gwen pushed him lightly in the chest. Jack lunged forward and kissed her hard and passionately.

"You know. Your on the verge of obsession at the moment Harkness" Gwen said playfully. He smiled and moved forward again. He hovered above her lips and she shivered as she felt his warm breath on her lips. He changed his course and sunk his head into the crook of her neck causing her to shiver even more with pleasure.

"Break it up would you. I'm serious. Your all fine and dandy and i'm getting more depressed about myself by the second" Owen huffed.

"Yeh well, have you forgot that we're getting married. That kinda means we're allowed. Plus if you feel that bad, just do what you've wanted to do for ages and stick your tongue down Tosh's throat. I'm sure she won't mind" Gwen said in all innocence. Jack laughed and slapped her playfully on the bum as he made his way to his office.

**Really short but it's all I can manage to do at the moment as i've got loads od crappy school stuff to do. (Damn maths revision) But hopefully I will update soon. Please review. Thank ya very muchsky. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the last update was only short but I had stupid coursework and then tests so I was rather busy. I will try and keep updating so please keep reading. xx**

"Owen have you got those reports? I need them preferably sometime this week as they are already two weeks overdue" Gwen moaned. Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'll have them done by 4 'o' clock I promise just please get off of my back" Owen replied, before walking off grumbling to himself.

"Tosh have you finished the scans on the house that was broke into last week yet? There's been a house just down the road had a similar accident. Two dead, one in hospital. If you can it would be best to scan the street before anyone else becomes victims" Gwen drawled on. She was getting tired of always being in charge. She had no reason too, as Jack was there and he was still in charged but she still took over sometimes. It was a habit that she couldn't brake. Especially when everyone saw her as Jack's equal. No more no less.

"Glad to see I have no need here as my jobs already been covered" Jack teased Gwen as he walked up behind her.

"Sorry" She blushed. " It's just a habit" She finished, now turning a bright shade of pink.

"No worries" Jack laughed. He leant in closer and whispered " Saves me all the hassle" and with that he walked down the steps and towards Ianto to collect some morning coffee.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So do we know the reason for the rift spike yet? Surely something must've shown up on Tosh's scan" Owen questioned.

"Nothing. I've scanned it twice and nothings out of the ordinary. There have been two weevils spottings in the last week but that might just mean the weevils are getting more confident" Tosh said.

"But that's still a bad thing right. I mean if they're coming up in the day shouldn't we be worried. They might start attacking" Gwen questioned.

"The least of our worries" Owen stated.

"Actually its not. It might have something to do with the spike. What if the weevils can lead us to the rift activity. What if they've been affected by it. That might give us a starting point" Jack butted in.

"Like following the bread crumb trail" Tosh said. Mainly to herself. " They could lead us to the problem. It's our only hope as nothing new is coming out of the scans." She finished, aiming it at the rest of the team. Gwen smiled to herself, and then stopped when she realised Jack was staring at her. Or should that be staring at her breast. She coughed loudly to get his attention and he shot up quickly. Her smile turned in a scowl before returning to a soft yet mischievous smile as she stood and went to leave the room. She still had it.

"Phone for you Gwen" Ianto shouted into the boardroom."Your mum I think" He finished before leaving again and going back to wherever it is that he hid all day. Gwen let out a big sigh and walked in the direction of the hub phone. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh hello Gwen. Your cousin Laura has just come round. She says she knows one of the best wedding dress designers there is. She's arranged a fitting for you for 4pm today. There's plenty of styles for you to try so don't worry." He mother said faster than thought possible. Gwen went white. She couldn't believe how fast things were moving. It had only just sunk in that in not so much time she would be Mrs Gwen Harkness. She played the name over and over in her head.

"-Hello?" Her mum's voice broke in. Gwen snapped out of her daze.

"Er...yea i'm here" She mumbled. Her mother started off again about fittings and booking a date. Gwen just butted in.

"Yea mum thats great but i've got to go now mum see ya" She said and she put the phone down. She heard a deep laugh behind her and spun round.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that" She said to Jack as he stood in front of her.

"What did you mum want?" He smiled.

"Ooohhh god!! don't get me started. She 's booked a dress fitting for me for 4pm today and i've tried getting out of it but she ain't taking it. Sorry i'll have to go." She said. Jack just smiled at her. She walked up to him and fell into his arms. He hugged her tight, and smiled into her hair.

"Also, she keep going on about booking a date. You don't think this is moving too fast do you. I don't want you to feel pressured only it's my mum but I could tell her to give it a break if you w-" Jack cut her off with his lips. His pressed them softly against hers, and she silenced.

"Gwen, the sooner it is the happier I will be. All I want is to marry you and for us to be happy. No matter when that is."He hushed. She felt happier immediately. They kissed again and Jack gave her a quick hug before she walked towards her desk. She turned around and started

"By the way, does that mean it's safe to let her book dates and talk figures or shall I hold her off a bit longer?" Gwen questioned. Jack laughed a little then replied.

"It's safe" And with that she dissapeared to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5th chapter now so i'm gunna try and move the story along a bit now. (Coming too the wedding yay!!) lol. Please R&R. Thanks xx**

"Gwen please stop figiting" Gwen's mother moaned.

"How can I when i've got bloody pins sticking into my back. God I can't believe I let you organise this. I should be going to a shop in town somewhere with Tosh, not stood here in pain while the bloody dress maker goes to the flipping toilet" Gwen shouted. Just then she heard the door open and a familiar voice sound.

"Hello?" Tosh shouted through.

"Oh thank god your here Tosh" Gwen sighed as she ran through into the hallway. She hugged her friend tightly almost as if begging her to save her from her mum.

"Hi, i'm just here to ask about all the other dresses and stuff. What are the arrangements for...you know...ermm.."Tosh started to stutter as if she didn't want to sound rude.

Gwen laughed "Tosh, you're a bridesmaid. In fact, your the maid of honour"Gwen said cheerily. Tosh let out a happy sigh.

"What are you doing about bridesmaids then? Are you having any others?" Tosh questioned.

"Yeah, my mum was gunna be one but she said she doesn't want to as it's meant to be all the young girls so...Well I guess that leaves our Laura and then..."Gwen clicked her tongue in thought."Well, I could always have Ianto as one couldn't I" Gwen laughed. Tosh joined in.

"So how many are you having and also if you want I can get my own dress I don't mind" Tosh said hastily.

"Don't be daft you silly mare, besides, Jack'll probably take the money for all the lads stuff out of the Torchwood fund so I guess that is one less thing for us to worry about."Gwen said quickly. Meanwhile her mother and cousin were stood impatiently at the back, as well as a very frisky and agitated wedding dress fitter.

"Actually while your here Tosh you could do with getting measured. Then we can get a dress designed can't we."Gwen said to her close friend. Gwen grinned suddenly. "God, I can't believe how fast all this is happening. I mean in like, a month or so, me and Jack'll be getting married..." Gwen faded out. A tear rolled down her cheek and Tosh pulled her into a strong, friendly embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why you crying? You should be happy" Tosh hushed to Gwen.

"I am. I'm so happy it's just, I can't believe that it's actually happening. After all the shit that me and Jack have been through. After all the crap that Jack took with Rhys, and me and...after everything. He still stood by me no matter how much pain I caused him, and look at us now" Gwen let out a small whimper as she came to face all the thoughts that surrounded her of the happiness she shared with Jack. Tosh pulled her closer an smiled into her hair.

"Hey come on" Tosh said. She handed her a tissue. "Stoop wasting time eh. Ha!" Tosh laughed. " I want to try some of these dresses on" She finished before giving Gwen a quick sidewards hug, smiling warmly at her and then walking over to Gwen's mum. Gwen sneaked off into the bathroom while wiping away her tears. She looked at her red and puffy face and smiled at her image in the mirror. As she looked at her mascara stained face, she thought that she looked a mess and needed to redo her make up and get herself looking decent.

Then she thought about what Rhys would've said to her if he'd seen her. He would have told her she looked a mess too, and said to get herself looking nice and to stop crying like a whiny baby. Yeah, that was Rhys. Always one to pass judgement and not be careful of people's feelings. That was why she left him. He hurt her too many times. She banished these thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about the horrible past. She wanted to think about now.

She then thought what Jack would say to her about her appearance. He. would tell her how beautiful she looked. He'd say that she didn't need to wear make-up and that she looked gorgeous no matter what made her smile the most about this was that he wouldn't just say it to make her feel better. He'd say it because he meant it. Because no matter what she was wearing or how she looked, to Jack she would always be beautiful. Head to toe, good day or bad. To him she was an angel, and he would always love her. Just as she would always love him.

She smiled at her self and walked into the living room. As she stood on the coffee table with pins surrounding her and everyone hustle bustling around her, she just thought of why she was going through all the pain of these sharp bloody things sticking into her skin. She was doing it for him. She giggled to herself as she thought of what Jack would look like in a tux.

_God he'd look good. I bet he'd still look better with nothing on though._

**Ok, hope you liked this chapter. You know the drill. You review, I write. Thank you very much my pretties. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Its been ages since I last updated. Sorry for the wait. Been busy with exams, and my baby cousin is ill, so every thing's been quite bad for these last few weeks. Anyway, onto the story. Please R&R it is muchly appreciated.**

Jack stood by the alter at the end of the church. He was talking to Owen and the vicar, aswell as Gwen's dad. Gwen was sat with Tosh and her cousin in the pews a few rows back. This was the first practise, so everything went smoothly on the big day. Gwen sighed heavily as her mother shouted her across to the bottom of the church where the big doors were.

"Yes?" Gwen asked her mother.

"Right, what song are you having for the first song of the night? We need to get things sorted for the reception. Apart from the actual nuptials thats the most important part. Everything has to be just perfect" He mother lectured. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I know that mam. Its the day that day when I marry the man that I love so I know full well everything has to be perfect. Don't worry about that" Gwen said to her mother in all annoyance.

"Are we ready for the practise proceedings?" The vicar announced through the church hall.

"Yes" her mother bawled back. The music started to play faintly and Gwen's mother talked everyone through the steps as Gwen walked down the isle with her dad. She suddenly felt very faint and before she had time to say anything she went limp in her dads arms. The music came to an abrupt stop and Jack and her mother rushed towards her.

"Gwen?" Her father called to her. Jack came running up to her side and knelt down. Her father shifted her weight over onto Jacks lap and he rushed off to get her some water, leaving Gwen's body with her mum and Jack.

"Gwen? Gwen can you hear me sweetheart?" Jack asked her as he lightly patted her cheek to try and stir her. Owen came over to her with his medical kit and measured her temperature immediately.

"She's got a very high temperature, can I have some water for her?" Owen said. Her father came up to him with a glass of water and passed it to him. He poured a little bit into Gwen's mouth but not too much that she choked. She stirred slightly but only swallowed before becoming very still again. He dabbed his fingers into the water and spread the cold liquid across her forehead.

"We need to get her a doctor" Her mother cried.

"I am a doctor you stupid woman. That's what the medical kit's for. Durr" Owen said matter of factly, getting a very sharp dead eye from Gwen's mother.

"Right, she won't wake. Jack can we get her in the SUV. I'll need to get her to the med bay so I can take some blood tests and try to wake her up again" Owen rushed. Jack effortlessly picked her limp body up, cradling her like a baby, and took her out to the SUV with Tosh, Ianto and Owen following. Jack got into the back with Gwne clayed across his lap and was followed in by Tosh. Ianto climbed into the front passenger seat and Owen got into the drivers.

"Hold on a minute your not just leaving us here, wondering if our Gwen's in serious danger or not." Gwen's mother shouted at them. Ianto turned around and nodded at Jack, and then got out of the car and beckoned for Gwen's mum to get in the front. He stayed there with the rest of the crowd and made sure that her dad would be filled in on the latest news of Gwen's condition.

TBC...

**Ok, so I think im just gunna stick to doing the short chapters cos I can get more up. I hope you enjoy the update and please review and let me know what you think. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this is my 7th chapter. I hope I impress. Please review xx **

**(The song featured is called up where we belong by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes)**

The Hub was rather quiet. Tosh was having a silent chat with Gwen's mother who had been doing a lot of panicking over her daughter. Owen was in the chemical part of the med bay, and Jack was at the side of the metal medical bed which Gwen was laid on. Her hand was grasped tightly by Jacks. His back was arched over as he leaned over Gwen. He was listening to her steady heartbeat. There was no need for too much panic and Owen said that she would wake up soon and that she must have blacked out. He assumed it was because she had not eaten anything for the last 3 days. She had been so rushed off her feet either chasing after some stray weevils with Jack or discussing more wedding plans with her mum. She simply wasn't looking after herself. But still, the fact that she hadn't woken up yet made him worry just that bit more. So he decided that he should take a look at her blood tests. So he did.

"Jack?" Owen walked towards Jack with a worried look on his face. He had no idea how he was going to say this. It wasn't exactly his place to break the news. Why couldn't Gwen wake up and tell him.

"Yes?" Jack's face dropped and he looked scared as he saw Owen's face.

"There's kinda some news that you should know. It's probably the reason Gwen's so affected by her collapse." Owen started. Jack nodded with his head, urging him to go on.

"Well she hasn't eaten anything for probably the past 3 or 4 days by the looks of it. She got nothing in her digestive system. Not only is this bad for her but..." Jack shot him a look telling him to carry on. In the distance Tosh and Gwen's mums ears had quirked up and they were listening in on Owen's new news.

"Well she's...she's...pregnant" Owen breathed. Jack's jaw dropped. His eyes were wide in disbelieve and he had paled a little. He unintentionally squeezed Gwen's hand more strongly.

"YOU WHAT?" Gwen's mother shrieked as she made her way up to Jack and Owen.

"Volume" Owen hissed at her as he held his hands over his ears.

"This is... oh my god this is big news I mean...I...I think I need to sit down...I can't believe it. Its just so overwhelming. Its just so sudden."Gwen's mother babbled. Owen rolled his eyes at her.

"Calm down bloody woman. I think Jack has a right to be the most shocked here. He's just found out he's gunna be a dad."Owen said. He looked over at Jack, who was still in the same position as before. His eyes still plastered over with glass and his jaw still 5 feet below his mouth.

"You ok Jack?" Owen asked him. Jack slowly turned his head around to face him, giving him a mall nod and turning back. Owen and Gwen's mother crept out of the bay and left Jack on his own with Gwen.

He Held Gwen's hand in his own. He pulled it gently up to his face and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He stayed there in silence letting the information sink in. In the background he just heard the pleasant melody of a sweet love song that Tosh was playing through the big speakers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 hours later

Gwen woke to the sweet tune of a love song.

_Who, knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world, where few hearts survive_

_All I know, is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep it alive_

She opened her eyes to find the surroundings of the hub.

"Your awake" A gentle, low voice sounded from behind her. She turned to see Jack leant against the door frame.

"Yeah" She replied quietly. "What happened?" She asked. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What happened is you didn't take care of yourself" He replied. She looked confused.

"You know. Human nature to eat, all that stuff" He said, with a hint of joking in it so she knew he wasn't having a go. She smiled faintly.

"I was busy" She replied simply. He walked over to the bed and perched on the side of it.

"I think I know what our first song for the reception is" She said, out of the blue. It was Jack's turn to be confused. She pointed up to the speakers.

"Why this one though?" He asked her, slightly confused at her random choice of now.

"It's the song that was playing in the pub on the first day I met you" She stated. His eyes flicked to and from a bit like he was trying to remember.

"Oh yeah" He whispered. They both smiled.

"Gwen... There's another reason why you not remembering to eat could be a problem." Jack said. She looked at him with questioning eyes that looked so innocent and so...Gwen.

"Gwen your pregnant" He hushed. Her eyes widened and she looked extremely shocked. Which is very understandable from Jack's point of view.

"Oh" Was all she managed before she fell into Jack's arms and he embraced her lovingly.

What a journey they were going to have.

**So I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think. X Reviewslove xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapters. I hope I keep you all entertained. Plus please review as it will make me feel better. reviewslove xx**

Well at least someone had listened to Gwen's advise. There right infront of everyone to see, stood Owen and Tosh. Mouth's glued together as they made out at Owen's desk. Gwen was rather proud of her work, although she hadn't really done that much.

Jack on the other hand wasn't listening to anything Gwen said.

"Jack really i'm fine" Gwen reassured him.

"No. Your not." He replied with a stern look on his face, although it was soft underneath.

"Yes. I am. I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be fine. Trust me" She was practically begging him to leave her alone and to stop fussing.

"Gwen you just collapsed again. What is it with you. Why are you so vain that you don't even want to accept that your not very well." Jack paused. He carried on in a more quieter tone so's not to cause any attention from the other team members. "Its not just you you've got to think about is it"He finished. She dropped her eye level to the ground and twiddled with her thumbs. Jack knew that Gwen was still in shock. Hell so was he. This was a big thing. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her against his chest and rested his head on the top of hers. She leant into his embrace and rested her hand on his toned chest. She sighed deeply and Jack tightened his grip on her so she felt safe. After a bit he felt her weight increase on him and realised she had fallen to sleep and was now slumped against him. He slowly pulled her back and lifted her legs up, hooking them with his arm. He carried her across to the sofa opposite Tosh's desk, but then thought twice as he heard more bickering in the back ground coming from Owen and surprisingly Ianto. Tosh must still be loved up. He carried Gwen into his office and laid her down on the sofa in there. He grabbed a blanket off of the cupboard and covered her up. He gave her a light kiss on the head before turning and gently closing the door behind him as he exited, going off to find out what the bustle was about.

"Right, why on earth Owen have gone from arguing with Tosh to Ianto. You gunna snog him tomorrow too?" Jack said in all innocence. He really knew how to piss Owen off and he loved it. It was something to pass the time away.

"Well, Harkness. No I won't be snogging that twat any time soon" Said Owen as he turned to face Jack. "But he will be getting a decking from me soon if he carries on" He finished.

"Doing what may I ask?" Jack asked him, rather confused.

"He's winding Tosh up, and then she's coming crying to me and then he's starting again on me" Owen said with a stroppy look on his face. Jack raised his eyebrows and stared at Owen for a second or two before bursting into a fit of laughter. This obviously woke Gwen up in the next room.

Jack got up off of the floor a minute later and Tosh had a little giggle as she realised how sad Owen sounded.

"So your telling me Owen, that you getting all worked up because you think that Ianto's bullying you? Where are your balls?" Jack chuckled. Just then Gwen came into the main part of the hub with a bemused look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked. They all turned to see her before Tosh and Jack looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter again. Well that answered Gwen's question. It had to have something to do with Owen being a twat again.

"What have you done this time Owen?" Gwen sighed. Tosh spoke up from behind.

"Ianto's bullying him he says" She said before bursting into a fit of giggles again. Gwen soon joined in, as well as Ianto.

For Owen, this was going to be a long day.

**Please review and i'll get the next chapter up soon. xx**


End file.
